disney_conquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Clopin/Threads
Prior to Conquest As a child, he was part of a nomadic tribe of gypsies that came to stay in Paris because they were able to find a place to call home, in the catacombs underneath Paris. They called it the Court of Miracles, and that is where Clopin has spent most of his life, aside from his life outside of the Court, in order to survive. His parents were the “king” and “queen” of his tribe, and he was to be next in line should anything happen to them. When Clopin was around 10 years old, his parents had gone on a trip outside of Paris to Calais, and they returned with a small girl that they said was handed to them by another tribe of gypsies who could no longer care for her. She was named Esmeralda, and she became Clopin’s adoptive sister, and he cared for her like no other, raising her and teaching her how to dance. Some years after that, his parents left again to another city in France, and when they returned to Paris, they had been given another baby to care for. This baby was quite deformed, and his mother wanted nothing to do with the supposed “demon child”. Clopin’s parents felt sorry for the boy and offered to bring him to the Court of Miracles, where any and all outcasts were made to feel welcome. But on their way back, the two were apprehended by Frollo and his soldiers (they were the couple at the beginning of HoND), and his father was taken away, while Frollo chased after his mother and the baby. He kicked her down the stairs leading up to Notre Dame, and the impact to her head killed her. Frollo took the boy in, although more out of fear of God than guilt for what he had done.When news came to Clopin of his parents’ death, he became a boy king. Years later, he never blamed Quasimodo for what happened, as it wasn’t the bellringer’s fault. For a few years, his father’s adviser helped Clopin, but as soon as he turned 18, he was left to rule on his own. Aside from that, not much is known about Clopin himself, even to those closest to him. Formerly the king of the gypsies, Clopin now reigns as the king of France. As to how he became king, it was a very easy task, although he never quite intended on following through with it. Soon after Frollo’s supposed fall, Clopin took numerous measures to ensure the safety of his people, including employing his own team of assassins to take out nobles that he deemed as a danger to him and his people. Word spread among those in the underworld of France, all the way up to the King himself. Intrigued by Clopin, the king called him to his court, and after many meetings, he employed Clopin as the ringleader of the king’s assassins. Although it worked well for the king, it would also come to be his eventual downfall. Whispers spread through the country that it had been Clopin himself who killed the king, but to this day, no one truly knows. All that is known is that Clopin soon assumed the throne, pushing aside all other would-be heirs on the claim that he was close enough to the king. He moved the seat of power from Versailles back to Paris. When news of Jafar’s expansion came to his court, Clopin began to take up arms. As he was gathering forces, the Freedom Fighters approached him to ask for his assistance, to which he readily agreed. Alliances would help him dearly in the war. Clopin soon became Simba’s second in command, assisting the lion king in recruiting and training soldiers. But when it came to battles, Clopin discovered that Simba was far too merciful for his tastes, especially when it came to prisoners of war. While Simba was more content with keeping prisoners alive or exiling them, Clopin leaned more towards hanging them at the gallows. Numerous arguments ensued, which distanced Clopin from Simba. And so, Clopin left the Freedom Fighters and returned back to his throne in France, where he created a third faction in the war: the Rogues. Conquest Coming soon.